Vivi Nefeltari
Vivi Nefeltari (ビビ・ネフェルタリ, Bibi Neferutari) is the princess of Alabasta. She is the daughter of Nebra Nefeltari and Titi Nefeltari. She is one of the main antagonists of the Reverse Mountain Arc, but revealed that she infiltrated Baroque Works, codenamed Ms. Wednesday (ミス・ウェンズデー, Misu Wenzudē) and shortly after traveled with the Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu for most of the Alabasta Saga. She has had no part in the main story after the Straw Hats left Alabasta, but has occasionally been shown to be keeping track of their progress. Appearance :Voice Actor: Caitlin Glass (English), Misa Watanabe (Japanese) Vivi has long blue hair, with two bangs hanging down, one on either side of her head. She most often has her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Vivi's birthday is February 2nd. The Young Past Days Before the Timeskip Her bangs started out at about chin-length, but were past her shoulders by her last appearance before the timeskip. She is also less shaped, but very slender-bodied, having slightly bigger/rounder facial features, long thin legs and arms and prominent large breasts. She tends to wear less revealing or alluring clothing than the women in the Straw Hat crew (Nami and Robin). Like Nami and Robin, she has been seen wearing high heels, for example white high heel boots, white high heel sandals, and blue wedges. Though she is a princess, she rarely seems to wear clothing that suggests her royal status, but starts to do so more regularly since, and after, her coming of age speech. Her weight is 43.1 kg. (95 lbs.), and she is at age 16. One of the noteworthy things about her appearance is that when she was a member of Baroque Works, she seemed to have been drawn slightly differently. While she was a member, she was drawn as though she were a woman in her late twenties or early thirties. Also, as a member, she did not have bangs and had her ponytail in a very high position until she was attacked by Ms. Valentine, where a few strands of her hair were slashed off with her hair bead. After the Timeskip On the cover of Chapter 640, Vivi was shown after the time-skip. She now wears her hair down but held back by a clip, and it seems a bit shorter than before. Her body has matured, having larger breasts and her hourglass figure becoming more pronounced. Gallery Personality Despite being a princess, Vivi never demands any special attention, nor does she put herself first above others. She often thinks of others before herself, risking her life to help anyone who needs her. She puts the needs of others far above her own needs and wants and is hesitant to rely on others or ask for help with her problems. When Nami fell ill Vivi made the decision to detour to Drum Island in the hopes of finding a doctor, rather than continuing straight on to Alabasta, losing a lot of time but saving Nami’s life. She is modest and seldom dresses or acts like a stereotypical princess would. She is also extremely brave when she needs to be, going up against powerful enemies to help her friends despite clearly being outmatched. Her selflessness and sense of responsibility are what pushes her to carry her country's burden. She is slow to anger and quick to forgive but she is fiercely loyal to her friends, her family, and her country and is willing to stand up to great odds to protect them, even facing down Crocodile and the entire Baroque Works to clear her father’s name and restore peace to her country. As a member of Alabasta's royal family, she loves her country and is willing to do anything for it, such as infiltrate the enemy or sacrifice her life for it. She also is not above doing tasks unsuitable for a princess, such as washing dishes. Vivi was raised with the responsibility of her country. Even as a child she understood what being a princess meant and acted with wisdom beyond her years. When slapped by Wapol, she apologized for being in his way, holding off her tears until he is out of earshot, for fear of starting an incident. This quality remains as she grows into an adult. When they reach Drum Island, she is able to persuade Luffy to not attack the villagers and even putting on a brave face after being shot in the arm. Her courage convinces the villagers to allow them into the village peacefully. When she argues, Vivi has a hard time coming up with insults, usually just saying something of little offense. She has a habit of giving people nicknames such as nicknaming Zolo "Mr. Bushido". She also has a habit of biting her bottom lip when she is tense. She often gave little speeches about responsibility while traveling with the Straw Hats and Team Natsu, but she does not like public speaking. A running gag throughout most of the Alabasta Arc is that Vivi constantly forgets to tell the Straw Hats about the dangers of the desert, such as giant scorpions and lizards, which Luffy, Natsu, Zolo, Erza, Sanji, and Gray quickly dispatch but then berate her for her inability to remember such things beforehand. Despite this, she can be very deceptive. At fourteen, she was able to infiltrate Baroque Works and, over the course of two years, rose quickly through the ranks to the single digit agents without anybody realizing that she was the princess of the country they were working to overthrow. Relationships Friends/Allies *Karoo *Chaka *Pell *Igaram *Kohza *Barbar Pirates **Barbarossa **Rasa *Camu *Scorpion **Popo **Chip **Dip *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet Family *Nebra Nefeltari (father) *Titi Nefeltari (mother; deceased) Neutral *Navy *World Government *Robin Nico Rivals Enemies *Baroque Works **Crocodile Abilities and Powers Vivi is extremely good at moving about undetected, establishing herself as a single digit member of Baroque Works for two years before her identity was compromised, and returning to Alabasta unnoticed by the citizens. As a princess, Vivi does not have much experience in battle. However, as the ninth pair of Baroque Works, she and her partner surpass four other pairs of the organization. Vivi can also make use of Karoo in spite his frequent incompetence. On her own, she shows surprising natural agility, often dodging attacks gracefully, and almost instinctively, as she usually seems surprised after it happens. She tends to tackle her opponent and hold them down (seen with Luffy and Kohza twice). Her techniques, coupled with the tumbling of Mr. 9, gives the pair a dancing theme. Weapons Her weapons of choice are her twirling "Peacock Slashers", which are small sharp jewels attached to her fingers by wires. She is left handed, but is capable of spinning the discs with both hands. Also, starting in the Alabasta arc, she starts using more long range Peacock String Slashers, which are strong enough to behead someone with a single slash. If her Peacock Slashers miss her target, as seen when she was fighting Ms. Father's Day and Mr. 7, she can use a special backup move she has dubbed Run Back. This technique has been proven to be extremely powerful as she defeated two frontier agents of Baroque Works with it, but it could be said she just caught them off guard. Before joining the Straw Hats, one of her additional attacks was used on Zolo: Perfume Dance, in which she sprays Alabastan perfume (extremely pungent to those unused to it), immobilizing them in order to deliver a fatal attack. She and Mr. 9 once wielded bazookas in an attempt to kill Laboon. In one instance where Vivi comedically hit Luffy, Natsu, Zolo, Erza, Sanji, and Gray, she did so with a broom which she was never seen using again. History Past The Incredible Princess Vivi's past is first mentioned by Dalton in the Drum Island Arc. She was taken to a meeting between the Council of Kings by her father and some of his close personal followers. During the meeting Wapol had been upset by the words of her father and after the meeting he "accidentally" slapped her. Despite this she stood up and in a mature manner apologized for being so clumsy and knocking into Wapol, impressing Dalton. Afterward, out of Wapol's sight, she cried about how much it had hurt. The Sand-Sand Clan It was eleven years ago that Vivi met Kohza for the first time. His father had paid the King a visit and Kohza and Vivi met each other and a fight broke out between the two. Kohza's father apologized for his son's action towards the princess of the kingdom that had become their home, however the King recognized it as just a child's fight and took no further action against Kohza or his father. Later, Kohza invited Vivi in a fight to join his group called the Sand-Sand Clan. She fought him again and lost, but gained his followers' respect and was declared the sub leader of the Sand-Sand Clan. For many weeks on end she and the others would play together, her father and Igaram were always watching over them to ensure their safety (they followed her). One day, she was kidnapped on route and with the aid of all whose who cared about her, she was rescued. Kohza left to the oasis of Yuba soon afterwards to form a new town. At some point during Vivi's childhood, she tried to make fireworks out of gunpowder to commemorate the anniversary of Pell joining the guard. Pell slapped her, and told her that if any harm befell her, he would not know what to do. As a way of making up with her, he allowed her to ride on his back as he flew as a falcon, and told her that he trained hard to grow strong so that he could protect the kingdom. Baroque Works Conspiracy Many years later, Crocodile of the Warlords came to the country. After a period of drought in which the country (all save the capital Alubarna) experienced a lack of rain. Everyone claimed the falling rain over the capital was a blessing of the King until the day came some Boogie Powder was found being shipped in by the King. Many knew the King would never do this, but the findings were enough to stir many thoughts from the younger citizens. When the reputation of the King was sullied and a rebellion instigated, Vivi (along with Igaram, the Captain of the Royal Guard) infiltrated the criminal organization Baroque Works under the alias Miss Wednesday in order to discover the identity of the mastermind and prove the king's innocence. There, she discovered that the villain behind the chaos in her homeland was none other than Crocodile, a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. Synopsis Baroque Works Saga Whale Hunting Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Alabasta Characters Category:Nefeltari Family Category:Royalty Category:Allies Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters Category:Fairy Tail's Allies Category:Fairy Tail's Supporters Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Team Natsu's Supporters Category:Former Pirates Category:Former Antagonists Category:Baroque Works Category:Former Baroque Works members